Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5r-(-r+5)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 5r {-1(}\gray{-r+5}{)} $ $ 5r + {r-5} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {5r + r} - 5$ $ {6r} - 5$ The simplified expression is $6r-5$